The TriSchool Musical Theatre Festival!
by squeak-the-soprano
Summary: In the celebration of Voldemort's defeat, Dumbledore decided to give life to an old tradition.HPGW RWHG all very slow. Musicals include Rent, Chicago, Oklahoma and Grease Potterverse Belongs to JKR


Making a few things very clear before we begin…

This takes place in 7th year, but pre HBP plot wise, but some info may be from HBP (e.g. Snape's blood status)

Dumbledore is alive; Snape is good.  
Harry won against Voldemort at the end of 6th year.

Nothing that you recognise belongs to me, no characters (unless otherwise stated), and none of the lyrics/melodies/lines/characters/plot/anything from the musicals mentioned belongs to me.

Now that we're clear, let's start.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's loud voice boomed out over the feasting students, they quieted down and he continued. "As you all know, the defeat of Tom Riddle is an event to be celebrated. Therefore, we are going to have a special competition at Hogwarts this year, one that has not been dome since I was a first year at this fine school."

Whispers were exchanged. The last "old contest" the school had held was the triwizard tournament, so it was guessed that this would be just as exciting.

"Now this contest is actually not very magical at all, after all, muggles do this all the time at their schools… but with the threat of Grindewald, then Voldemort just a few years later we've had precious little time to indulge in the finer arts and joys of life. This year we will be giving life to the old Opera Festival"

Grumbles and pained moans sounded throughout the hall but Dumbledore silenced them with a wave of his hands. "Of course I realise that for most of you, Opera holds little or no appeal, this is why we are updating this festival renaming it the Tri-school Musical Theatre Festival! Each house will prepare a musical for the school and the other two that will come to visit for the week the plays are showing in. The winning players will get to travel to Beaubatons and Durmstrang to watch the winning plays from those schools."

This raised more enthusiastic murmurs from the hall. "The heads of your houses have selected the plays already. Slytherin is to do "Chicago", Sprout has chosen "Grease" for Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw will perform "Oklahoma", and McGonagall has selected "Rent" for Gryffindor House." A small book appeared in front of each student, covers in the house colours. "These books are charmed to play the music from each of the musicals and they also contain the script and written score for each play. See your head of house about auditions. All students are required to audition but those lucky enough to get in and be selected to travel to the other schools will miss considerable amounts of school which will be made up for in bonus marks created by your participation in this event, so performing would be in your favour! Now, off to bed all of you, you'll need lots of rest for your auditions!"

* * *

"So Ron, who're you trying out for?" Neville asked as the 7th year boys were preparing for bed.

"Not sure, I haven't read it yet I'm not even sure I want to do it anyway… maybe I'll do props or the curtain or something…"

"Oh… I did I saw the play with my gran when I was thirteen."

"So who do you want to play?"

"Not telling!" Neville smirked. "Don't want you trying out for the part! Did you hear when auditions are?"

"McGonagall said Friday" Harry said

"That's only four days!" Neville said dismayed.

"I'm sure you'll do fine…" Ron said "How did you know anyway Harry?"

"Well… I have some bad news, as Quidditch is cancelled McGonagall is forcing the entire Quidditch team to audition for a role."

"You can't be serious!" Ron exclaimed.

"I wish I was kidding mate."

"Why don't we just flub the audition then?"

"Because McGonagall is threatening anyone trying to sabotage themselves will have bathroom cleaning duty for 3 months… she said she'd heard enough bad excuses about homework to know that we all can act." Harry explained

"What if we suck at singing?" Ron asked, his voice getting desperate.

"She told me there were charms to help with that"

"We're really painted into a corner aren't we?" Ron asked

"No kidding…"

"Well then, you two had better get to work! I'll be listening to it tonight! I'm way too excited to sleep." And with that Neville shut and warded his curtains leaving the two boys to panic.

* * *

"Hey Hermione… Can I talk to you?" Pavarti asked the next morning before breakfast.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, have you read the script yet?"

"Yes"

"Who are you trying out for?"

Hermione thought about this for a second "I was thinking about Joanne, aside from the lesbianism, I would kinda be typecast for the part…"

"Well, in that case, would you audition with me? I'm going for the part of Maureen."

"Sure, we could maybe sing "take me or leave me""

"You read my mind. So, when can we practice?"

"I have last period free." Hermione suggested.

"Sounds great!" Pavarti said as she turned to leave.

"Hey Pavarti…"

"Yes?" she answered turning around.

"Why me and not Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"Because though she'll never admit to it, Lavender is tone-deaf, can't carry a tune in a bucket!" Pavarti laughed conspirately. "Just don't tell her I said that… anyway, I'll catch ya later!" she said as she left through the portrait hole.

* * *

"Harry, what are we gonna do?" Ron whined that evening.

"I dunno… have you been reading the script?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna try out for Mark. He's not homosexual (not that there's anything wrong with that, I just don't think I could kiss a guy onstage, let alone do it convincingly!) and I can't sing as high as Roger has to."

"What about Benny?"

"He's a bit of an arse… I prefer Mark." Ron said

"I'm trying for Roger, he sounds cool. Plus he gets the girl." Harry added winking cheekily.

"What are you doing for the audition?

"No idea… what about you?"

"Mark has no solo numbers… there's always an ensemble singing with him, I guess I could use the script's recording but I'd rather sing with someone… I don't want to be alone up there!"

"Want to audition together?"

"Sure, but what can we sing? I knew "Rent" has long parts for both of us, but we'd need a Collins…"

"Ron, have you actually read the whole thing yet?" Harry asked, sceptical.

"Not exactly…" Ron admitted

"Well, if you had, you'd know we could sing "What You Own" it's later on in the play.

"Sounds good… how does it go?"

"I'm not going to sit here and sing it for you, listen to your script idiot!" Harry said.

"Right… sorry, want to start work now?"

"Sure why not?" Harry said as they pulled out their script and started practicing.

Meanwhile, in another bed in the boy's dorm, Neville sighed with relief. His desired part was safe for now.


End file.
